parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's fourtieth movie spoof of Zorba the Greek. Cast *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Alexis Zorba *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Basil *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Widow *Smurfette (from The Smurfs) as Madame Hortense *Fluttershy (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Mimithos *Bimbette (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Soul *Lady Toddington (from Wallace and Gromit) as Lola *John Henry (from John Henry) as Pavlo *Nazz (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Manolakas *Ralph (from The Raccoons) as Mavrandoni *Minvera Mink (from Animaniacs) as Peasant Girl *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Acne Faced Boy Scenes *Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. *Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. *Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. *Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. *Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. *Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. *Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. *Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. *Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. *Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. *Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. *Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12. *Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 13. *Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 14. *Zorba the Greek (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 15. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Tony Toponi will be wearing his hat, clothing, and scarf throughout the entire movie. *Fievel Mousekewitz will be wearing his hat and clothing throughout the entire movie. *Fifi La Fume will be wearing her red bikini throughout the entire movie. *Smurfette will be wearing her hat, shoes, and clothing throughout the entire movie. *Fluttershy will be wearing her white vest, green skirt, and green shoes throughout the entire movie. *Bimbette will be wearing her green bikini throughout the entire movie. *Lady Toddington will be wearing her clothing, gloves, and shoes throughout the entire movie. *John Henry will be wearing his clothing throughout the entire movie. *Nazz will be wearing her clothing and shoes throughout the entire movie, but will also be wearing his gym clothing throughout the entire movie, and will also wear her bikini, swimcap, and noseplug throughout the entire movie. *Ralph will wear his white scarf throughout the entire movie. *Minvera Mink will be wearing her dressing gown throughout the entire movie. *Toad will wear his coat, clothing, and shoes throughout the entire movie. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Zorba the Greek Movie Spoof Category:Zorba the Greek Movie Spoofs